El Último Suspiro del Equipo Siete
by Panic'Time
Summary: La Hokage fue la primera y única persona que se atrevió a romper este silencio de ultratumba. -Guardemos un minuto de silencio… Por el último suspiro del Equipo Siete-


Notas de la Autora: Hola

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola!! Aquí mi primera historia de Naruto!! … Aparte mi primer One -Shot!! xD No me maten luego de leerlo onegai!!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes que se encuentran aquí me pertenecen!!

**XxX**

-Estás sola…Sola en el mundo. Nadie te espera ni desea.- Dice un chico con la mirada penetrante, de un color carmesí intenso, mientras observa expectante a la pelirosa que se encuentra al frente.

La chica baja la cabeza y empieza a sollozar por lo bajo. Trata de hablar, sin embargo las palabras no logran ser articuladas.

El Uchiha con un paso rápido se sitúa tras ella y comienza a susurrarle al oído frases que son como dagas en el pecho de la Haruno.

-Tan patética, por kami… Te dejas tocar por tu sentimentalismo barato…- Cierra los ojos en señal de satisfacción. Le encantaba jugar con sus víctimas, antes de poner fin a sus vidas.

Sin aviso alguno, la voltea hacia sí. Su corazón se contrajo unos segundos al verla tan frágil, tan a su merced, sin embargo, no bastó para que se detuviera. Volvió en sí y levantó su cara, un solo dedo bastaba para realizar aquella acción, el contacto visual se hizo factible.

El cielo había oscurecido y había comenzado a llover, sus ropas se encontraban empapadas, sin embargo, sonreía.

Llevó a la chica a un frondoso y tupido claro de bosque, la acorraló como un animal a su presa, haciendo que esta cayera poco a poco en el gran agujero que la desesperación le ofrecía por delante.

La miró completamente, todo su cuerpo, sus curvas. Esta sería la última vez que se podría dar este lujo. Su mirada había cambiado, ya no era odio ni zozobra, sino que ternura. Le costaba deshacerse de la chica que lo acompaño en todos los momentos importantes de su vida, pero debía hacerlo, era su deber.

La tomó por el cuello, haciendo nulo el contacto de sus pies con el suelo.

-Clama por tu vida, si puedes- dijo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro. La chica levantó con esfuerzo su mirada y posó sus piadosos ojos sobre el peliazul, Él, el que fue el único amor de su vida.

-Sasu…ke…kun- Fueron las palabras que logró articular Sakura, la falta de aire estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo.

-No fue convincente. Repítelo- Dijo con un dejo de zozobra en su voz. La verdad, ya se había aburrido de jugar con la Haruno, iba siendo hora de terminar con todo.

Comenzó a aumentar la presión que ejercía en el cuello de la chica, a su vez, ella comenzó a agitarse, tratando de soltar el agarre, sabiendo que esto era imposible.

Un grito salió desde la boca de Sakura. Un grito, con el cual fue expulsado el último hálito de vida que quedaba en su cuerpo. Dejó de tambalearse. Quedó rígida.

El chico posó su mirada en el cuerpo que aún pendía de su mano. Lástima. No le gustaba que tuviera que terminar así.

En ese momento, a unos cuantos metros de el, un chico rubio sale de su escondite entre los matorrales. Su cabeza estaba gachas, y sollozaba, como minutos antes lo había hecho la pelirosa.

Sorpresivamente, su llanto cesó. Levantó su cabeza. Sus ojos reflejaban ¿Odio? ¿Pena? Tal vez… ¿Amor?

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de pensar, ya que Naruto se acababa de abalanzar sobre el con un grito desgarrador.

Tal fue la magnitud de la vociferación, que todo Konoha fue inundada por el sonido. Todos sintieron curiosidad por saber cual había sido la fuente del ruido, por lo que partieron hacía allí, el claro de bosque.

Con una mano, ya que la otra aún sujetaba a la pelirosa, inmovilizó al rubio, dándole en pocos segundos, la estocada final, justo en el corazón, con la katana que tantas vidas había cobrado ya.

Vio caer el cuerpo de su ex – compañero y amigo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Observó el cuerpo sin vida sobre el charco de agua. Pensando en cumplirles un último deseo, depositó suavemente el cuerpo de Sakura boca arriba, junto al de Naruto. Les observó detenidamente. No quería olvidar este momento nunca.

A los pocos minutos, el claro se vio rodeado por gentes del pueblo, gennins, chunnins, jounnins, hasta la Hokage, todos miraban horrorizados los cuerpos inmóviles, que eran empapados por las tristes gotas, que en su rastro dejaban un sonido similar a pequeñas campanillas, y al autor de tan perverso hecho, quien bajo todo pronóstico… Lloraba.

Lloraba mirando el cielo, el signo de libertad, pero a la vez esclavitud, que lo unía a este maldito mundo.

Dejó que las gotas de lluvia se fusionaran con sus lágrimas, era hermoso sentir por última vez todo este amplio abanico de sensaciones. Amor, Odio, Tristeza, Impaciencia, Incomprensión, Libertad… Cosas que nunca antes había sentido de manera tan fuerte.

Tomó su katana, bajó la cabeza, sonrió y exclamó en forma de susurro la que sería su última frase.

-No se preocupen chicos… Que pronto estaremos juntos otra vez- Dicho esto, Sasuke se atravesó con su espada, entregándose así, instantáneamente en manos de la muerte.

Cayó con un ruido sordo al lado de sus compañeros, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

Todos miraban apesadumbrados la escena que se hallaba a sus pies. Unos lloraban, como Hinata, quien estaba siendo abrazada por Kiba, la cara del chico se contraía de dolor. Otros guardaban silencio, como Kakashi, que solo pudo bajar la cabeza en señal de respeto, a los cuerpos de los que alguna vez fueron sus pupilos. La tensión era palpable, como también la tristeza y sorpresividad que causaban los recientes hechos.

La Hokage fue la primera y única persona que se atrevió a romper este silencio de ultratumba.

-Guardemos un minuto de silencio… Por el último suspiro del Equipo Siete-

**XxX**

Wow!! Y acabó... xD Fue todo maldito… al final me tuve que apiadar de Sasuke. Gracias por leer esto... Y por favor... No me maten por matar a los chicos…

Cuídense!! ;)

Go!!

Momo


End file.
